Sides To Every Person
Shout out to Thomas Sanders for creating Sander Sides and to my best friend Erin for telling me about Sander Sides! I hope you enjoy! Theme song: Paradise by Elias Naslin Episode 1: First Day (Pam's view) I wake up to see the dazzling clear sky of morning daylight. Buzzing with my usual excitement, I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. Just as I am brushing my teeth, a buzz comes from the front door below me. "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" I exclaim cheerfully before heading downstairs to open a door, greeting the mail robot outside. "Bill!" I squeal as he stares at me, delivering my mail. "Pam, right? Well, you've got a letter from Mind Central," says Bill in his daily robotic voice. He hands me an envelope, simply stamped with a wax seal, resembling an 'S' on it. Is this about the interview to see if I passed as a side? Could this be the letter to say if I pass as a side for a host? Did I pass? Did Logan like my answers? I frantically rip open the envelope to reveal a freshly printed sheet of paper. After 5 seconds of quick reading, I yell, "I passed! I passed, I passed, I passed!". I yeet to the air in excitement, shaking Bill along the way. "Very well then. Go to Mind Central at exactly 10 am, no later. Got it?" says Bill, still shaken from my excitement. "I won't let you down!"I call joyously from upstairs as Bill leaves to continue his daily mail delivering. I, however, pack a small bag of belongings and head out to Mind Central. Mind Central is crowded with personas scrambling everywhere. I stop at a desk and tap on a table, earning an eyebrow raise from the secretary who works there, reminding me of Logan at my interview. "Hi, I'm Pamela and I just recently got a job as a side for - I look at the letter - Sarah-Claire Johnson," I say, trying to be formal. "The train there is leaving in ten minutes. I'd hurry up if I were you." says the secretary. "Thank you!" I call from the other side, rushing to the train station... ... which is packed with a lot of personas. I struggle to find a seat anywhere with all these people blocking my way. That's when I bump into someone. Episode 2: Envy and Love (Lara's view) I'm starting to vomit again. Anansi was right. Twice. One, she told me not to eat any of Remus's cupcakes and I still ate them, ignoring her. Then I realized that the cupcake was made of salt and pepper nail clippings, causing me to puke for the rest of the hour, making me late for my train. She was right again when she said I shouldn't have got on to this train and now I am stuck with a bunch of Light Sides eyeing me suspiciously. I go over my letter for the ninth time. I'm Lara, a dark side who is the embodiment of envy, attention, pride, and dignity and I-'' "Oof!" I say as I bump into a random persona. '' '' "I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, my head still mixed up with random thoughts. I should have trusted Anansi and rejected the cupcake. Now I'm thinking about what it's like to jump out of a moving car. Remus. "It's okay. I'm Pam. The embodiment of love, passion, and relationships! And you are?" says Pam. Before I can tell her who I am, she cuts me off, "Woah, you look like a Dark Side! What's with the intense makeup, huh?" says Pam. Now I'm panicking. I can't tell her who I am, I have to make something up. "I'm, uh, Beth? And I, uh, um, am the embodiment of... motivation and inspiration! Yeah... I stammer, hoping she would believe me. "I know what you're up to..." she says, scaring me, "you're nervous!". I breathe a sigh of relief. She doesn't know, for now. "So, who's your host?" says Pam. "Sarah-Claire Johnson," I say, truthfully this time. Pam looks at me in surprise and pulls out her letter. "Me too!" '''Great.' Episode 3: Meeting the others (Tracy's view) I must have been a bit too early. This Mind Palace inside Sarah-Claire is nothing but a white background to endless nothingness. That's when, "Woah! What the heck?!" In front of me, there's a girl, same age, similar looks and a worried expression. Sarah-Claire. "You must be my..." "I'm Tracy. Your courage, leadership and confidence." I say blankly. "So you're my Roman, correct?" "What?!" I'm not that snooty, idiotic, attention-seeking weirdo of bland creativity. I'm a soldier persona, not a prince persona. Ugh, I hate it when personas and people mistake me for being a boy, which is all the time. "Sander Sides, seriously? I and the others that are going to come in about a minute or two are more than squabbling nuisances." I scoff at SC, clearly annoyed and frustrated. Whoomp! "Woah, rising is fast," says Pam as she yeets from below followed by another side I'm not familiar with. "Tracy!" says Pam excited, "It's sooo good to see you!" "Who's she?" I say pointing to 'her'. "Woah, Woah, Woah!" Sarah-Claire cuts in, "can all of you introduce yourselves, one at a time? Please?" "I'm Pam, your love, relationships, and passion!" declares Pam. "And I'm Beth, your motivation and inspiration," says 'Beth'. She doesn't look like anyone I know. (Lara's view) She's suspicious. I knew my cover wouldn't work on Tracy like it did on Pam. Even though Tracy doesn't represent any logical or reasoning side, she is probably going to be one of the smarter ones of this group. How do I know Tracy? Well, Pam couldn't stop talking about her on our trip to Sarah-Claire. Tracy, me, Pam. There's still one missing. I know this sounds crazy but the letter says there are 4''' personas in Sarah-Claire, not 3. Someone's still missing... (Sarah-Claire) All these personas are amazing! I seriously didn't know that I have so much good in myself. "So, is this all the sides right?" I ask. "No.," says a voice from behind us. (Lara's view) Emo. Episode 4: Dark Sides (Lara's view) I want to scream out in joy, knowing that there is another Dark Side like me. But I care more about my dignity than my fellow side so I try not to spill my cover. I'm pretty sure Emo knows who I am as she winks at me and presses one finger to her lip. Sadly, the others don't react the same way to Emo as I do. (Sara-Claire's view) "Who the heck is she?!" I yell, frightened by her appearance. "Well, there are some sides that you want to know about yourself and there are others that you don't want to know. The Dark Sides, we call them," says Pam, trying to still be her loving self but I can see the fear in her eyes. "Can you tell me more?" I say. Strangely, Beth stays quiet, and Pam nervously fidgets. "Tracy, you tell her," says Pam. "Fine. You see, the Dark Sides are the ones that wreck all the good in you. They're like the embodiments of evil and negative personalities. Like ''her'''''." explains Tracy with disgust at the silent girl in the corner. "I'm Emo. Well, that's not my real name but lots of people call me that so you should too. I represent your depression, anxiety, gloom, and what I call, emo-ness." says Emo suddenly, probably priding herself on her 'new' word. I give her a disapproving face. I don't recall being 'emo' or depressed or gloomy or even anxious... well, until now. I'm turning eighteen this Friday and I'm worried about the fact that I have to make my own decisions now that I'm almost going to leave the house. So when I found a youtube video called Sander Sides I decided to call up my own sides for the first time. Emo acts a lot like Virgil but with a bit more. Still, she can't be trusted, right? (Emo's view) Ugh, should have known that they won't like me. Now I'm facing the silent treatment. Or, no one can think about anything right now. "I'm just going to leave. I bet it's best." "Yeah," is all the others can utter. Walking down the corridors of the Mind Palace is like plunging head-first into a maze. All of the corridors look the same. When I am just about to give up and go into a random room, a hand grabs out and yanks me into a colourful room of green and selfies? My reflexes and karate skills kick in as I fling my 'attacker' to the nearest wall. "Ow, careful there, you could have disfigured me!" "Lara, seriously? And what's with the yellow streaks in your hair, you look like the offspring of Deceit and Remus." I criticize at the look of her messy dye job. "Thanks a lot, you really helped lift my spirits up. Pam says that yellow is the colour of sunshine and happiness and suggests that I should have it in my hair. But I'm not great at dyeing my hair so this is what I got." Seeing my expression, she replies, "Bad day huh?" "You were there, you saw it all, they hate me." "Things will get better, I promise." I wish she could be right. But no good ever comes from me. Episode 5: Cringeology Category:Stories Category:Sander Sides